PROYECTO JINCHŪRIKI
by Kuri-091332
Summary: En el mundo 'real' se dió una guerra de la que nadie hablar y que enfermó a prácticamente toda la población mundial exterminando más del 50% de ellos, e hizo a las personas entrar en pánico. Fue entonces que la gente volcó sus esperanzas en la medicina
1. Dōnyū

En una habitación oscura en un hospital del que pocos saben se llevaba a cavo una operación clandestina que aceleraría una investigación que llevaba años desarrollándose, ahora la preocupación de los médicos era el mantener el paciente vivo, no podían perderle, pues esta era la única chance le les quedaba para demostrar que cierto experimento era factible

–¿Cómo va la presión? –

–Esta estable de momento, ritmo cardiaco normal–

–Suminístrele 20 gr de efedrina–

–Si–

–Su ritmo cardiaco esta aumentando peligrosamente, ¡Estabilícenlo!–

–Muy bien procedan a inyectar la droga–

–Droga jinjuriki entrando en el torrente sanguíneo…–

–2gr… 9gr… 17gr…–

–Ya es suficiente, terminamos por hoy… Buen trabajo–

Y así todos los médicos de área se retiraron dejando a solas a un pequeño de apenas 3 años inconsciente sobre una camilla, afuera de la sala de operaciones los médicos brindaban con una botella de vino.

–Este será el génesis de una raza superior de humanos… brindemos por el primero de muchos que sobrevive a la operación–

–Una nueva raza ha nacido… Esta sera la era de los Jinjurikis–

* * *

><p>Como que se escucha medio raro ahora que lo leo... Esta es solo la introduccion la historia en si viene en el siguiente capitulo<p> 


	2. Temari

Bien antes de continuar debo aclarar que esta historia no se da en el universo de Naruto, se da en el mundo 'real', bueno tan real como un fic puede ser. Justo después de una guerra de la que nadie hablar y que enfermó a prácticamente toda la poblacion mundial exterminando más del 50% de ellos, la esperanza de vida se vio afecatada tambien. Y fue solo entonces que la gente volcó sus esperanzas en la medicina moderna, temerosos de un asesino invisible que amenaza con destruir el mundo tal como lo conocemos…

Dicho esto solo queda decir que disfruten de la historia, tambien es mejor si comentan… ;)

* * *

><p>–No–<p>

–Vamos solo se trata de un feto, no tienes que ser tan dramática–

–Te digo que no, no pienso tener otro hijo contigo… no si lo piensas convertir en tu conejillo de indias–

–Te digo que se trata de un feto…–

–Me tienes harta con eso, no es un feto es NUESTRO hijo–

–Sabes lo importante que es esto para la compañía–

–A la mierda tu y tu estúpida compañía, ¿acaso solo te casaste conmigo por el tipo de sangre que poseo?, ¿mejor conviérteme a MÍ en tu conejillo de indias? Y así todos felices–

–No es posible tus células no soportarían…–

–Y así quieres que te de a mi hijo, NO… no lo arriesgare a eso–

–Karura, ¿acaso no decías que deseabas otro niño?–

–Si, pero no si será para tus experimentos–

–No hice eso con Kabuto y Temari–

–Solo por que no heredaron MI sangre sino la TUYA… Estoy cansada me voy a la cama–

–Por dios… Karura–

Y así papá y mamá se la pasaban los días peleando, mientras que yo me tapaba los oídos fingiendo no escuchar.

Mi nombre es Temari tengo tres años de edad, mi familia consiste en mis padres y un hermano; amo a mis padres, aunque en ocasiones prefiero a mamá, el problema con papá es que… da mucho miedo. Mi hermano menor se llama Kankuro a veces jugamos juntos, pero el a veces es demasiado fastidioso. Hace no mucho mamá hablaba sobre tener un bebe más en la familia, para mí sería mejor si era mujer, pero tras las discusiones que tiene con papá ya ha dejado de lado el tema.

Últimamente papá parece estar triste no deja de ver el mismo periódico una y otra vez, en el que hablan de una cura o una cosa médica que no entiendo… A sí, se me olvidaba papá es un doctor, uno muy bueno que salva muchas vidas todo el día y por eso llega a casa cansado, y no tiene tiempo para nosotros. Ya he tratado de animarle de varias formas pero como dije, él da miedo…

–¿P…papi?– dije acercándome tímidamente

–¿Si?– me pregunto sin levantar la vista del periódico

–Te hice esto para…– y ahí le alcance un dibujo que le acababa de hacer

–Ahora no Temari, papá esta ocupado–

Aunque sus palabras me herían decidí insistir abordando un tema diferente –Sabes, yo también quiero un hermano, si trato de convencer a mamá…–

De pronto papá bajo su periódico y me miro –Si eso seria útil…– me dijo

Yo sonrío y muy emocionada voy donde mamá, emocionada y sin creer lo que acaba de pasar, papá me acarició la cabeza y el… me dio una sonrisa.

–No–

–Pero mami, hace poco decías que…–

–Linda, ahora estoy algo enojada con papá, y hasta que no cambie sus ideas psicópatas no accederé a ESO–

–Pero… y si te ayudo, dime que hacer y haré lo que sea–

–Temari, no es no–

Simplemente me retire en silencio, me sentía derrotada ya que le había fallado a papá, y ahora no quería verle. Los días seguían pasaban y esos dos peleaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia, hasta llevarme al borde de la locura. Aunque una noche su última pelea fue algo diferente a lo habitual…

–Eres mi esposa y como tal debes cumplir tus deberes conmigo–

–Bien, tú ganas– dijo mamá mientras se dirigía a uno de los armarios

–¿A donde vas?– preguntó papá algo irritado, mientras seguía a mamá

En su habitación mamá reviso un cajón y saco un paquete pequeño que parecía de caramelos, aunque en la etiqueta decía condón, _era la primera vez que escuchaba de esa marca,_ –Tienes que ponerte esto–

–Karura, yo no…–

–Que te lo pongas O ME DIVORCIO– casi gritó a la vez que tomaba unas pastillas blancas

Papá suspiro y tomo el paquete que mamá sostenía aunque no de muy buena gana, cerraron la puerta y de ahí ya no salieron. Al día siguiente decidí interrogar a papá, empezando con esas extrañas pastillas blancas…

–Esas son unas pastillas que evitan que tu madre pueda tener un bebé– trataba de explicarme aunque usaba muchas palabras incomprensibles para mí –MATAN algunas células que…–

Al escuchar 'matan', _la única palabra que entendí_, entre en pánico –¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para detenerla?– no podía dejar que mamá matara a mi futuro hermanito o hermanita

–Si cambiáramos sus pastillas…–

Ese fue el inicio de un plan entre papá y yo, para que mamá tenga un hijo, _que para empezar ella también deseaba_. Como mamá tenia bien vigilado a papá no podía comprar ni una sola pastilla sin que ella se enterara, estas pastillas eran esenciales en nuestro plan, por lo que seria yo la que iría a la farmacia

–Señor me da pastillas para que mi mamá tenga un hijo– dije mientras le alcanzaba una receta que papá había hecho

–¿Eh?– El señor tubo que apoyarse en el mostrador y mirar abajo para lograr verme, es que soy tan pequeña –Lo siento no le puedo vender eso a una niña–

–Vengo en nombre de papá–le dije alcanzándole una nota que papá había preparado

–Oh bien si las cosas son así– dijo mientras me alcanzaba unas pastillas blancas –Ten–

–No, esas pastillas matan bebés– le dije al ver que eran idénticas a las que mamá se tomo esa noche

–No es así, ten lo pondré en la cuenta de tu padre–

–Gracias–

Ahora seguía la fase dos del plan, otra vez yo, debía cambiar las pastillas de mamá por las que había comprado, en mis manos comparaba los paquetes y no les encontraba ninguna diferencia

–Temari ¿pero que haces?–

No habían pasado ni un par de segundos y mamá ya me había atrapado con las manos en la masa –Eh yo…– estaba asustada pero al recordar por que hacia esto me llene de valor –no esta bien que mates bebes–

Mamá estaba confundida –Acaso tu padre te dijo eso– pregunto con cierto recelo

–No– voltee la mirada ya que no soy muy buena mintiendo

–Dámelas, no debes tomar las cosas de mamá sin permiso–

–Pero…–

–Temari– me dijo con dureza, entonces aprovechando que tenía ambos paquetes en mis manos escondidos tras mi espalda, yo le "devolví" sus pastillas y me fui no sin antes comprobar que mamá se las tomara, al ver que si lo hizo se lo indique a papá el cual cogió el paquete de caramelos y con una aguja le hizo un hueco justo por el medio, lo que me confundió, aunque era papá quien lo hacia así que no podía ser algo malo. Bien ahora solo restaba ser pacientes.

Al poco tiempo mamá empezó a actuar raro, cambiaba de humor, vomitaba, se mareaba y antojaban las cosas más raras del mundo. Al inicio me asuste pero papá me dijo que era algo natural

–¡¿Qué hiciste?–

–¿De que me culpas?, si tú te tomaste anticonceptivos antes de HACERLO, te dije que no eran 100% seguros–

–No, yo se que tienes algo que ver en esto, te conozco–

–Ya mujer deja de culparme por todo lo que sucede en esta casa–

–Yo no quiero traer al mundo a un niño que no es amado por su padre–

–Es un feto, ahora piensa en el resto de la familia, esto nos traería mucho dinero, el que nos esta haciendo falta, lo sabes… solo deja que te haga un par de análisis–

–No–

–Deja de ser tan testaruda–

–No, lárgate de mi vista no quiero verte–

–Hay que pensar en el futuro de nuestros hijos, Temari ira en un par de años al colegio, para entonces apenas si tendremos que comer, ¿acaso quieres eso para ellos?–

–No pero…–

–Solo una prueba–

–Que harás si este si heredó mi sangre–

–Creo que ya sabes eso–

–No te dejaré hacer semejante cosa, sin embargo me hare la prueba. Después de todo es más probable que tenga tu tipo de sangre–

–Por el bien de Temari y Kankuro esperemos que no–

–No me vengas con esas–

Mami y papi se fueron camino a la clínica quise seguirles pero no me quisieron llevar, ya que tenia que cuidar de Kankuro. Para mi suerte Kankuro estaba dormido, por lo que vigilarlo seria algo sencillo. Varias horas después escuché en la puerta y a mis padres que para variar estaban peleando

–Admítelo Karura ya no puedes negarte– esa era la voz de papá –Sin esta operación ese feto que llevas en el vientre morirá–

–Y acaso eso te interesa–

–Pues claro así podre…–

Ya no le di mas importancia al asunto, de todas formas podía preguntarle a papá, como yo también tuve que ver en esto, el me respondería todo lo que quisiera saber.

Sin embargo me preocupaba mamá, ahora era ella la que lucia triste; esa noche la oí llorar en la sala mientras acariciaba su vientre luego cogió el teléfono y marcó un número

–Yashamaru, ven te necesito…–

Le escuche decir, quien podía ser ese con quien hablaba mamá, en todos estos años jamás había escuchado un nombre semejante.

A la mañana siguiente mamá lucia mas tranquila aunque la sonrisa tan habitual en su rostro parecía haberse extinguido por completo

–Bien has tu dichoso experimento ya no me interesa–

El rostro de papá se ilumino con las palabras de mamá, yo estaba cada vez más confundida, –Sabía que entenderías…– decía papá

–Cállate… si sigues hablando entrare en razón… solo te tengo una condición–

–¿Cuál?–

–Deja de llamarle feto, es tu hijo–

–¿Y bien como le debo llamar entonces?–

–Gaara–


End file.
